Buser
:"With my name as Lord at stake, kneeling once in subservience will be enough!" :: - Buser declares to Ainz Ooal Gown. Buser (バザー) was the ruler of the Bafolk Tribes of the Abelion Hills and one of the demi-human tribal leaders that participated in the invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom commanded by Jaldabaoth. He was killed by Ainz out of disgust for his habit of wearing child skulls as trophies. Appearance Buser was noted to be larger than his peers. He was covered in silver fur, possessed emerald-colored eyes and curled horns resembling those of a mountain goat. The tips of his horns were encased in a shell of gold which were socketed with jewels, and he wore a breastplate that had turtle-shell patterns on it. Buser also wore a reddish-brown cape made from worked animal hide. His left hand held a large shield with a topaz imprinted, while his right hand held a heavy yellow-like sword. His panoply vividly illustrated the courage and ferocity of a striking warrior. On both hands, he had many rings and jewelry hanging from his neck that covered his entire chest. There was also a set of three baby skulls strung together hanging at his waist. Although these do not possess any enchantment, they were considered as the latest fashion by him. Personality Buser was a proud individual that was confident in his ability to destroy his opponent's weapons. However, Buser's overconfidence prevented him from accepting the possibility that there were other items that he could not break with just his skills alone. From the perspective of his species that obey under his rule, Buser is considered to be a charismatic leader who was respected by all. While viewed as a powerful warrior, when pressed against the wall however, he was a coward in meeting his end and feared death. He also had no loyalty to his master, Jaldabaoth. Background The strongest of the Bafolk, Buser, was known for his weapon-breaking Martial Arts skills. For that reason, all the participants in his hunts so far have returned unharmed. Thus, he commanded great respect as a ruler. He had united many tribes and had complete dominion over the Bafolk of the Abelion Hill region. While so, Buser was born in a tribe that occupied land that was constantly contested by other demi-humans. Because of that, he’s accumulated a great deal of knowledge and experience, and he is optimized for the task of being a ruler in his own right. At some point in his lifetime, he also did trades with the Dark Dwarfs for magical items and equipment. Buser was a mortal enemy of the Roble Holy Kingdom and had defeated many famed warriors. He even had fought against Orlando Campano in the past.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth The Bafolk Lord was among those demi-human leaders that were forced into submission by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc While stationed at the Great Wall, Pavel Baraja and Orlando Campano spoke of the various famous warriors among the demi-humans that lived in the Abelion Hills, listing Buser as one of the strongest demi-humans. After the Demi-Human Alliance conquered the Northern Holy Kingdom, Buser was put in charge of Loyts. When the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army attacked the city he was ruling, Buser was the only Bafolk unaffected by Ainz's high wraiths that caused his troops to panic. The beastman encountered Ainz and Neia, who he believed to be a necromancer, but was quickly corrected by the Sorcerer King. Ainz at first tried to negotiate with Buser to surrender before they started to fight but the Bafolk declined, as he was not willing to subjugate himself again after having already done so with Jaldabaoth. Thus, the two began exchanging blows with their weapons. Buser was able to keep up with Ainz's speed and even knocked him back a bit. However, it ultimately proved futile and even his trump card could not destroy Ainz's weapons crafted magically from "Create Greater Item". Buser, seeing himself hopelessly outmatched by the undead, attempted to bribe Ainz with information and treasure so that his life would be spared. Ainz was uninterested in what the Bafolk had to offer and forced the demi-human to offer himself up as his servant. After begging for his life numerous times, Ainz rejected his offer stating he could never accept a wasteful creature like Buser. Seeing his doom at hand, the Bafolk attempted to flee but was quickly killed by Ainz's Death spell moments after. Ainz later searched his corpse and analyzed all of the items and equipment he had and was quite satisfied with what he found, enough to satisfy his collector spirit.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Abilities and Powers Buser was a demi-human king of considerable strength who specialized in weapon destruction. He used skillful sword techniques to break his opponents' claws, fangs, horns and so on, hunting the biggest prey at the head of his troops.Overlord Volume 12 Character Sheet 52: Buser Buser was armed with various magical items with different effects and as such, he was completely immune to the fear effect from one of the undead's abilities. Buser was capable of dishing out sunder attacks which were directly damageable to foe’s weapons, but the amount of damage done was greatly affected by the composition of both weapon and its damage potential. According to Neia, Buser's martial arts were probably intended to strengthen these two attributes. He used magical arms and armor traded from the Dark Dwarfs to strengthen himself. Racial Classes * Bafolk Lord Job Classes * Weapon Master * Technical Master Martial Arts * Brief''' Seal': A combination of this martial art with Grand Power Strike allows Buser to inflict a sunder attack to destroy their opponents' weapons and equipment. * '''Grand Power Strike': An advanced technique, that produces a powerful strike that would inflict additional damage to their opponent. * Shield Bash: A Martial Art that allows the user to do a direct attack using one's own shield and push the enemy back to increase the distance between them. Main Equipment * Lanza's Merit: A large shield with a topaz socketed into it. * Sand Shooter: A heavy sword whose blade was light yellow; it has the ability to shoot a sand storm spell. * Turtle Shell: Body armor. Accommodates to the size of the user and protects against projectiles. * Charge Without Hesitation: Armor for the horns. * Ring of the Second Eye * Ring of Haste * Mantle of Protection Relationships Orlando Campano Buser fought against Orlando slowly overcoming the human's weapons. However, he was forced to retreat after the Holy Kingdom sent reinforcements. Orlando believes that Buser spared him only because he did not believe that the human was worthy enough to risk his life to kill. Jaldabaoth Buser holds no loyalties towards the Demon Emperor and it seems that his main motivations for joining the demon was to stay alive. Ainz Ooal Gown When Ainz offered him a place by his side, Buser rejected stating bowing once into subservience was enough for him. After his brief battle with Ainz and witnessing his powerful defense, Buser attempted to plead for his life and offered his tribe to join Ainz. The offer amused Ainz, however as the Bafolk refused his invitation before, and noting his acceptance into the Sorcerer Kingdom would upset his followers especially Pestonya and Nigredo, he rejected Buser's proposal and killed him. Trivia * Buser had four wives and seven children. * Buser had faced foes that used summoned weapons before and as he easily broke them, held a fixed belief that weapons created by magic were fragile. * Buser took pride in killing human children, boasting about his set of baby skulls that he made from the city he occupied. This is why Ainz refused his servitude because it will displease both Pestonya and Nigredo. * On Maruyama's Governing Ranking, the Bafolk Lord was over King Ramposa III and below prince Zanac and Quagoa Emperor Pe Riyuro. Maruyama commented that Buser, as a ruler of a nation, would be a Warlord. * Maruyama's thought in Overlord Volume 12: The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom (Part 1).Overlord Volume 12 Author Thoughts ** Buser was not as high-leveled as Pe Riyuro, but still had the chance of being able to beat Pe Riyuro in a fight if he was armed with magical items from the Dark Dwarves. In fact, he might even be able to overcome Pe Riyuro's resistance to metal weapons through brute force and win. ** His karma value is positive, that alone still doesn't make him a good person. When he meets a strong foe, he leads his men from the front. Using the skulls of one’s food as ornaments does not penalize one’s karma rating. ** Some people who are immune to fear might be able to resist all fear effects inflicted from the outside, but internal fear still has some effect, in order to avoid a situation where complete immunity to fear leads to unfavorable circumstances. That was why Buser reacted as he did when Ainz revealed his hidden power. * When Neia Baraja began to wear his equipment, many of the demi-humans assumed she killed the Bafolk.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Quotes * (To Ainz and Neia): "My name is Buser -- the Grand King Buser… O Sorcerer King, how about the woman by your side?" * (To Ainz): “...Also, there’s more. You want to fight Jaldabaoth, right? I’m much stronger than human beings. I can arrange to bring my tribe along to help you fight Jaldabaoth — that piece of shit Jaldabaoth. We’ll go in first. How about that?” * (To Ainz): "Aiiiieee! No, no, nooooooo! I don't want to die!! Wait!! I'm begging you!!! Please, I'm begging you!!! I, I still, I still have some value!!!! -- I'm useful enough to make you happy!!!! Really!!!!! Believe me!!!!!" References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen Category:Bafolk Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Warlords Category:Martial Art Users Category:Sovereigns Category:Kings Category:Demi-Human Alliance